Darth Agonist
by zacklei98
Summary: Darth Agonist, lord of the sith, emerges from wild space where he has trained and meditated on holocrons for decades comes out of hiding to become the new sith'ari and crush the first order and new republic. He sees these two organisations as ones that go directly against his and his followers plans. Commanding legions of storm troopers with armor as black as night he comes.


As i walked the corridor of my flagship that was above the planet of naboo i meditated on the battle my troops were giving the new republic's troops. Of course they were being led by the scum that was the new smaller jedi order lead by luke skywalker. The mab resulted in the fall of my predecessors, the galactic sith empire, of course they followed the god awful rule of two which i despise with my entire being. My opinion is that it led to the complete weakening of our order. It is true as well that as our views on matters has led the ancients into combat with each other. My solution to that problem is to teach that feelings each of the order has need to be expressed and debated amongst us. Lost in thought a beep came into my holoterminal on the bridge. "Sir, we have captured the queen and several jedi when they tried to board a naboo cruiser." "Bring them to my ship i will decide their fate personally. Kill the remaining new republic troopers and raise our banner on the palace. Activate our planetary laser defense system. Our fleet will return to wild space once we are done here. Two battle groups and a detachment of my guard will remain here and rebuild and fortify the planet." As my orders concluded the trooper in black armor with yellow shoulder guards saluted and signed off. A destroyer from the new republic fleet came out of hyperspace. In a split second a bolt from my flag ship hit her bridge and disabled her. She was then bombarded with shells from the entire fleet only smoking rubble remained of the much smaller and less advanced ship.

Returning to my quarters to retrieve my lightsaber I ignited the blade it glowed a dark purple almost black. I remember crafting it on korriban as i meditated using jedi tricks. It was also very unique because it is double bladed like Darth Maul a comrade that was slain at the start of the clone wars some 40 or more years ago. And on the same planet as I now invade to start my conquest of the inner galaxy. I switched off my blade as i sensed the presence of the captive jedi in the next room over. As I walked to the interrogation room I cloaked myself in a dark energy that is oppressive to those that oppose me or my will. "Good to see such lively faces amongst the Jedi" I said to the three jedi on their knees before me. "You'll never get away with this, with" the one that seemed to be the senior amongst them "Oh but you see old man. I already have. As we speak my fleet is moving to wild space to regroup to start a campaign into the core." I replied grinning but he could not see due to the mask I wore. "Sith, may i know who my captor is?" The old man said coldly but with a hint of curiosity. "Darth Agonist or Lord Agonist whichever you prefer jedi. Though I highly doubt you'll be able to tell anyone that the old sith empire will be refounded off of the ashes of the Galactic Empire and the New Republic." My dark troopers pull the master to his feet as I ignite my blade and give it a few swings and turn to the jedi before me. "Do you know what form I am most proficient in old man?" He stayed silent giving me a cold look of someone going to the execution block. "Your silence is unnerving. I am most proficient in the deadliest form of the saber arts for VII. Your order declared it too dangerous for a jedi to know because it feeds off of your hate and raw emotions." I step swiftly to the old man in my stance "You may let him go troopers. I will show his padawans the raw power of form VII and the dark side." The jedi ignites his blue saber as i grin. I leap into the air and swing downwards as my force oppression amplifies ten-fold. He loses his balance and is down on one knee. I allow him to regain focus and stand up I do not want to end this to early i need to corrupt his padawans. I think as we clash again that my force corruption that i developed on my own some ten years ago in my isolation on korriban inside the tomb of naga sadow. As i glance over the blue blade of the jedi sears the side of my face. "It seems i have played long enough with you old man. Join the force as a warrior" I hiss as I leap in the air and bring my saber down onto him with overwhelming force so much so that his saber is knocked from his hand his hands are severed. "Sith you may kill me now but please spare and set free the padawans" He pleads as i walk slowly to him. I point the blade to his throat. "Oh i have plans for the young ones. They will be instrumental in the refounding of the Sith Order, Jedi. They will be thoroughly educated on the power that is afforded to them by the darkside." Without waiting for a response I severed his head from his neck and deactivated my saber.

"Troopers take them to my meditation room make sure they are unconscious my powers work best on the unconsciousness of young ones" I turn on my heel to head back to the bridge to give orders as to where my fleet will go next. "We need to set up a capital world." I say out loud but as i finished speaking two figures emerged from the shadows I instantly recognised them Darth Nihilus and Vitiate. I drop to my knee in an instant "Masters what do i owe this visit albeit in the form of spectral beings?" "Rise, You are a Darth not a dogmatic jedi" hissed vitiate "We are here to ensure the rebuilding of our Empire and bestow upon you the secrets of sith sorcery and over 3000 years of sith knowledge. We must ensure the annihilation of the jedi and dominance of the galaxy under the sith and lift humanity to utter dominance of the galaxy" Nihilus hissed from behind his mask. I stood up and went to the star map console. As i pondered which outer rim planet we should target i felt a twinge in the force knowing the bound themselves to me to mentor me. I decide on two planets korriban and dromund kaas two ancient planets that were the seats of power of the ancient sith empire before being abandoned by Darth Bane after the sith triumvirate fell during the last battle that killed most of the jedi during the era as well. "Commanders, make the jumps to korriban now and set up base there and make sure the royal guard sets up a dark conduit inside my temple part of the base. And bring two or three shipments of the crystals to the temple as well. And if the order is not carried out precisely i will punish each commander personally. That is all commander give the troops all breaks after the base and planet are secure." I said to the fleet commanders on the holocom i personally designed based on a design by the master Darth Sidious who commanded the old republic before revealing the sith to the galaxy. Back to the task at hand i thought as i brought my mind to focus again "Masters would you like to see my corruption young jedi minds as i lure them to the dark side of the force?" I said with a cheeky grin. They simply grunted and disappeared as they let me know we could still communicate in my head. I headed down the corridor to my meditation chamber adorned with old sith empire and galactic empire garb. As i reached the main antechamber of the room the two padawans were in a stasis field unconscious from the dark serum i personally concocted for such occurrences. As we spoke the serum was breaking down the controls the jedi ingrained in them to control their emotions in battle and using the force meditation techniques. "I will now break their jedi training using the force and erase it from their minds while keeping intact the saber and force skill knowledge. I will use the technique used by the geonosians during the clone wars in the sith creation of the droid general and instill killing intent and anger into them. They will be reborn into my obedient apprentices." I said focusing my force into to the two females twi'leks in stasis before me. They awoke some time after and fell to their knee before me. "We are in your service Lord Agonist the Cruel our master and prophet" They said in unison. "Good my young ones. I have training for you to do in the saber rooms of this, my flagship, I want you both to master form VII of saber combat Juyo and Vaapad. These two forms will instill in you what I, master of the sith order and master to you two, use most often in battle against the jedi fools that dare oppose me and the breaking of the galaxies shackles within the force." They bow and rush off to the saber room to master the form. "They have potential" the lords in my head say as i remember they are bound to me inside of my head to guide me. "We'll be heading to korriban correct, Lord Agonist?" Vitiate said to me curious. "Yes we are i would like to use it as my capital and develop into a dark city world and a grand sith conduit that taps in the dark energy that the planet contains to become stronger than even valkyrian and sidious." I feel the ship come out of light speed guessing we were in orbit around Korriban. I opened up the durasteel hyperdrive shutters and the distinctly red hue planet surface."Captain" I say into the intercom "Begin the descent to the planetary surface do pray that they have the base set up to the specifications I laid out for the ground teams" The capital ship descends much with out problem. When I step onto the surface i'm greeted by the legions of my dark troopers each commander at the head of each legions greet me and start walking behind me. "Commanders, Have your troops set up an academy based off of the old sith specifications near the valley of fallen lords. Make sure not to damage any of you all will be held accountable." As I meditate my two twi'lek females come in and kneel before me. "Sir, We have trained as you have wanted and are ready for a new task" "Good, my disciples. For your next task go to the various droid and arm manufacturers and implore them to supply me with droids and weapons. Then go to the various shipyards discreetly and persuade them to create a fleet of capital ships to be delivered to us on dromund kaas. Before you do take various sith holocrons and meditate on the knowledge within them. When all tasks are completed return to me on dromund kaas. I will await your success, ladies" With that they bowed and departed leaving for the capital ship i prepared for them exclusively along with a contingent of some 30000 troops. Earlier i had come to the realization it would be smart to bolster our number with droids if we would want to destroy the first order and the new republic. Thinking to myself that at the present moment we need to take the wild and former sith planets. As i walk to my flagship i grin at my army of troops that were bred for my cause with real parents and sith training. I also admire the distant tombs of untold knowledge that i must have my archivers study delicately and cautiously as the tombs may house unforeseen enemies. I board my flagship thinking once we get the new ones from the "deals" brokered by my twins i'll give this one to them and have it upgraded to fit the specifications to make a big impact when and where i deploy the two.

I send the coordinates to the commander and we lift off from the surface after the 30000 troop detachment and 1500 royal guard board. We are headed to tatooine to claim the planet from the first order. As we make the jump to lightspeed i polish my two lightsabers i carry that make the dual one i used on serious deployments like the one i was heading to now. I also placed a third lightsaber in my cloak as a precaution though probably unnecessary but i wear it anyway. I feel the ship jump out of hyperspace after sometime as i feel the ship being rocked with fire from first order star destroyers trying to defend the planet from our excursion but it was in vain as my flagship fired using a weapon designed from a clone wars super weapon specification that instantly destroys all electronic systems on a star ship. The fire from my ship disables two of the five star destroyers that are instantly destroyed by the fleet tasked with assisting with the conquest. As my ship fires twice more the first order fleet is destroyed and my ships move into precision bomb the strongest defenses of the base before the troop landings begin. As I descend to the planet in a transport that closely resembles the galactic republic clone transport. I ignited the deep purple blades of my saber and step out and make my way into the base striking down the pristine white first order stormtroopers, Their white armour makes me sick. As I reach the entrance of the base I am forced pushed back at least 10 feet from where i was walking. I turn to see kylo ren lightsaber drawn trying to force lift me but it wasn't working due to the fact deep in my solitary studies found a way to repel most force attacks from an adversary i am focused on. "Damn you Agonist! You have attacked us for the last time. Now it's time for you to die you festering flesh wound on the force" Cackling I reply "You were always weak Kylo. That's why you joined the knights of ren because you couldn't cut it being a sith and no master would accept you so you gave up. Now you chase an outdated goal of a weak darklord that served under a legend. Face facts you are no match for me. NOW DIE!" I leap at him using force augmentation making my downward swing strength triple that it normally is. But he manages not to buckle under it and force pushes me back a foot or so to free himself from the grapple. I spin my blade side to side scorching the already sun scorched sand beneath my boots as we stare eachother down. "Kylo Solo, you know you are no match for me in the force nor the saber Give up and i'll make your death as painless as the dark side allows." He just laughs his voice changed by the mask's rebreather he wears and lunges at me but is blocked by a force shield i raised while he laughed. But then a kick lands square in my chest making me off balance for a split second but that's all he needed as he force pushed me in the remaining walls of the base rubble fell on me as i'm knocked unconscious for a moment when i regain awareness he is escaping in a transport that came back for him. But before they could escape i pulled a wing off of the shuttle and it spun and crashed in the distance. I did not care whether he lived or died at the moment as i proceed into the base.

The base on tatooine used to be a trade federation and IBC vault that neither the imperials nor first order could open as it was protected by the dark side that had been imbued by Darth Plagueis and Sidious nearly a century earlier. As i approach the metal construct i can feel the dark oozing off of it as i focus my mind visions of sidious enter my view. "Finally someone worthy of wielding my power and understanding of the dark side" The image spoke as though it was truly sidious. As it faded i fell to my knees as i suddenly felt the influx of power increasing dramatically to the point it became painful for me. I lost consciousness for some time because when i woke up my guard commander was helping me up. "I am fine. I was struck by a vision of the great emperor informing me that he bestows his power unto me as the phantom faded so did my consciousness. But forget that i should be able to open the vault now. And contained in is a fortune enough to fund the galactic empire for a millenia. Have the troops load the credits onto the transported to be taken back to my ship" "Yes my lord" the guard commander said stiffly as i walked to the vault and looked inside golden credit chits piled to the ceiling. I took a contingent of 5000 troops with me to the hutt palace that was relatively close by. I knocked on the door but was rejected entry. I instead forced the door open and my troops flooded inside the palace killing all the bounty hunters and scoundrels that dared oppose me. They also secured the hutt and his servant, "You have trifled with for that last time worm" The hutt pleaded in huttese but it was useless as i used force lightning on him frying him. "Raid the treasury and take the droids. When you're done kill the scum that is left." As i walk out of the palace i see one of my capital ships coming into land so we can load the troops and credits more easily. I hail my personal shuttle so i may head back to my own ship. Back on the ship i walk to my meditation chamber. There i received a holo transmission from the twins saying the droid army is in production along with some AT-ATs. I rest for some time before i am alerted to the completion of the operations on the surface of the planet. I then order the commencement of the low orbit bombing of the hutt palace and the base where the vault was located to cover the tracks of my men and I.

As we make the jump to dromund kaas to establish my capital I am struck with visions of the destruction of the new republic and prolonged war with the first order. We leave the jump as the vision ends and i turn to see dromund kaas seeing the lights of the city i funded to be developed for me. My capital ship lands in the port and as i disembark the port workers board to unload the credits that are on my ship while the other ships will deliver their credit loads to the droid makers and shipyards that are making my fleets and droid armies. As i walk i can feel the dark energy that remains after valkorian devoured the life on the planet in the forgotten history. It empowers me energizes me and feeds the darkness within me. I make my way to the temple built on the ashes of the old sith council building i smirk my mask hiding my features of course as i pass patrols of my dark troopers stopping to salute and pray to me thinking me something as a god. I feel a twinge up my spine as a three hooded figures come out of the temple and kneel before me three more twi'leks none of which are the twins i took control of using the force. "Master we are of the same clan the twins that serve you. We have come to pledge our body and souls to you and the advancement of your plans. We aim to serve" I wave my hand for them to follow me into the temple. "If you want to serve me you must submit to a sith ritual akin to what that fool did trying to overthrow the sith empire thousands of years ago. I must also tattoo your lekkus with my symbol which will bind us for life through body and the force. It will also influence your midichlorians to work at their max whilst serving my whims. Concurrently it will stop your heart if you try to kill me. Are you prepared to serve the true sith'ari that will slay the greatest jedi that ever came into existent and the dark shall prevail again!?" The drop to their knees and i start the ritual which lasts until late into the night when i collapse from the sheer force it took to convert all three at once. As i awoke five red and blue bodies surround me in the bed stark nude as the day the force gave them life. I rise from the bed walking to the window gazing upon the city that seemed to grow every hour. I walk to where my armor stand is and puts it. I look at the mask thinking i could use a new one preferably one imbued with the dark side. "That's a mission for one of the girls" I think to myself as i feel five pairs of arms wrap around me smirking to myself sending loving thoughts through the force to them. "Girls war approaches fast our armies are nearly completed five billion strong and fleets of more than 70 star destroyers and frigates. All that's left is to equip you all and myself armor. We will be using designs similar to that of lord bane except the beetles were exterminated by Zannah but i'm sure their are outer rim craftsman capable enough. That's why, Zeenah and Antonia will search and order from this craftsman and pay whatever the cost is. While the others and myself will inspect the ship and troops. As you know each of you will be commanding at least a billion troops and 10 star destroyers. And will be assigned to a different part of the galaxy while i will be going between the fleets" I say cupping the asses of the girls on my sides sensing pleasure from them as i do so. I calm the girls' minds when i sense the longing of each of them. "I promise once we weaken the first order and locate skywalker we will rest and meet up again on ryloth. I want to pay tribute to the planet that gave me all of you. You are my personal apprentices that gain my knowledge through skinship and love i show." I smile as they each smile at me "oh shit i almost forgot we have to go to korriban to craft each one of you a lightsaber. We must depart quickly. Meet me at my ship girls" I tell them as i slip my helmet on leaving the temple and making my way to the ship in a hurry and masking my presence in the force going completely unnoticed. When i reached the door i dropped the cloak as the girls approach me in their armor that matches each of their abilities and class. Grinning subconsciously i open the door for them as they walk inside their asses swaying just perfectly as i walk behind them closing the door with the force i approach the navigational console and type in korribans coordinates. I feel my hand being grasped in a warm soft embrace i look to see who it is and i see antoine holding it in her small red hand. She stands on her tip toes and pushes up my helmet and kisses my lips. "I have been wanting to do that my lord" she says softly and walks to my quarters swaying her full hips softly i turn back to the monitor. "General are the armies and fleets ready?" I ask General Thanathon "Within the hour they will be my lord" He replies in a empire accent I detest though i speak not a word of it. "Good have them deploy to ryloth and kamino when they are. These two systems will suffice as a staging ground for them to split among my partners. Don't you agree? General?" I ask to test his loyalty "I agree sir" "Good also send two star destroyers to korriban to accompany my flagship to the meeting." I command as i turn off the communicator and walk to my quarters. There i see the girls laying on the bed with nothing covering their bodies except the sith tattoos from the ritual. "Did i keep you waiting long?" I ask as i take my helmet and armour off putting it on the proper racks. In unison they all say "Of course not master we know that you are shaping the galaxy to your design and require concentration… and release." I walk to them and they grab my hands gently but firm enough for me to know to lay in between them all as i rub red and blue asses and breasts. We have passionate sex the entire trip to korriban (5 hours).

I open the bulkhead door as i step out onto the surface heading to the valley of the sith lords where we will assemble the sabers. I had regiments clear out the specific tomb we are going to. The tomb of Tulak Hord an ancient and powerful sith said to have imprisoned a force eater in the tomb. I set up a barrier around the five girls each having different crystals and colors from a deep almost black purple to blood red but they share the same power crystal as i do. Their hilts are similar but they do not use a saber staff as i do. As we finish up we feel the ground shake and blasts outside. I sense a humongous source of light side power near by as i ignite my blade. "Girls escape NOW!" I shout at them and they sprint out of the tomb but they communicate to through the force that my ship was destroyed by New Republic cruisers in orbit. "Shit" I hiss as a wave of force hits me that blows me back a good 3 meters. "Sith, You decimate the galaxy i helped save from them empire. It cannot go unforgiven" as the hooded figure steps to where i can see. It is grandmaster Luke Skywalker a very powerful Jedi. "Jedi, You forsake this planet with your presence you should have been a good boy and stayed in hiding until i could bring you out. But nonetheless you will fall to me, Darth Agonist, as others have before." I retort as I reignite my sabers as i blow the cave ceiling upward to give us light as we duel. "I want to see your face as we duel Skywalker" Luke remains silent green saber ignited pointed towards me. I argument myself with the force and leap with a death like scream that nullifies his force manipulations on me. Our blades clash in a sea of sparks as we lock blades in a contest of brute strength. I force push him back slamming him into the cave wall but he still stands and then in an instant he's on me locking his blade with mine pushing me back. Somehow his blade slice my hand off then he force pushes me into the wall bringing rocks on top of me as i blackout.

I awoke some hours later with the girls standing above me with a sad look on their faces i felt a depression from the as i feel a med droid pinning my arm down i look to see what was supposed to be my hand and wrist was a black mechanical hand. When the droid finished i tested the hand out seeing it work as well as my organic one i sighed in relief. "How long was I out for?" I asked antoine looking into her eyes making her blush and avert her gaze abit "About three hours master. We had to wait for the star destroyers to get you medical help since the bastards blew up your ship." "They killed 100,000 troops on that ship alone. They will pay dearly for it. Girls prepare to invade their systems at full capacity. The six of us will lead the fleet and invasion our selfs. We'll start with the kashyak system. Girls i love each and everyone one of you with that i know we can prevail over the new republic scum that would attack us as we peacefully build your sabers and pay honors to the great lords. Their worlds will succumb to our armies their systems to our fleet their jedi to our sith." I stood up and the five fanout at my side as we walk to the bridge of the destroyer. "Captain, Set a course to the outer rim world with the best craftsmen. We need armor. Also have the two fleets merge and meet up in the dromund kaas system to await our arrival. Also mobilize the troops for an incursion into the new republic's systems." "Yes sir" he says and turns to a terminal. I sigh and take my broken helmet in my hands wiping its optic recorders and hands it to one of the officers. I look out into the expanse of space.


End file.
